La Belladonna
by Pichu Gal
Summary: Carmen AU; Tauradonna; Blake Belladonna is seductive, tempestuous, and dangerous. She works in a Dust factory, where she wears her little black dress and enjoys her power over men, knowing that she'll never get serious with one of them. However, one catches her eye, and little does she know that he will be her downfall. (Based off of the opera Carmen by Georges Bizet)


Hi there! The name's Pichu Gal, a fanfic writer on the Phantom of the Opera side of the website. But I love RWBY, and (I know lots of people don't, but) I ship Tauradonna. A lot. I also happen to like a certain opera called Carmen by Georges Bizet. This opera just so happens to have a bullfighter named Escamillo. AND WHO'S OUR FAVOURITE BULL FAUNUS? (Well, MY favourite bull faunus, anyway.)

For those who have watched Carmen: I've tweaked the plot a little (kay, a lot) for this story, and I've also modernized it.

For those of you who haven't watched Carmen: That's okay, just sit back, relax, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, and I do NOT own Carmen. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, and Carmen belongs to Georges Bizet. People in the story who look like real life people are purely coincidental.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in the town square of Remnant. Soldiers were milling around, people were running late, and women were being a little more revealing then they were supposed to be. Out of this chaos, however, one particular faunus was looking for one other particular faunus.<p>

"Adam? Adam!" Velvet called out, searching for her beloved's flaming red hair. Velvet was a rabbit faunus, with tall brown ears that matched her long and light brown hair. However, on this (particular) day, she donned a cute little summer hat that hid her ears. She wore a sky blue dress that most would call 'conservative'. She wasn't surprised, though- 'conservative, reserved, and shy' were all perfect words to describe her nature.

"I'm here, Velvet," A voice said from behind her. Velvet jumped high- she WAS a rabbit faunus, after all- but smiled a brilliant smile when she saw Adam.

"Oh Adam, darling! I have the most wonderful news," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his shoulders. The bull faunus gave her a faint smile.

"Do you, now?" He asked, an amused smirk on his features.

"Yes, darling- just yesterday, my father just told me that we were to be wed," she frowned when Adam's smirk faded. "Isn't that..." she paused, trying to read his emotions, but found nothing. "Good news..?" She asked worriedly. Adam muttered, distracted.

"Yes, of course, sweetheart," Velvet's frown deepened.

"Adam, is everything all right?" Her eyebrows furrowed as Adam pulled away from her. "Adam?" she whispered, and he shook his head slowly.

"I'm so sorry, Velvet. This... isn't the greatest time to talk. Perhaps later, when the day has improved?" What he didn't say was insinuated in his words. _This... isn't the greatest time to talk about marriage._ Velvet realized this with a jolt, but sighed in defeat.

"Very well, Adam. I'll," she searched for an excuse. "I'll be at my house..." she muttered. "Good day." Velvet ran off, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Adam stared at her blankly as she ran off.

_We aren't children anymore, Velvet..._

-X-

Adam whistled a merry tune as the children around him pretended to be soldiers, but he stopped whistling when a loud bell rang. The women from the Dust factory were on their break. Greedy men who loved to flirt immediately surrounded the group, and Adam sat on a stone step, observing the scene.

"La Belladonna! When will I have your heart?" Numerous men asked, and the said 'La Belladonna' came into view. Her short black dress swished around her as she smugly put her hands on her hips.

"When will you have my heart? Only God will ever know," she sang, playfully flirting with the surrounding men. Her friends were giggling loudly behind her. "Maybe never!" She twirled around. "Maybe tomorrow!" she patted a soldier's arm in mock affection. "But not today, that's for certain!" Her tone was one of finality, but everyone knew she was far from done.

"L'amour est un oiseau rebelle, que nul ne peut pas apprivoisier, et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle, s'il lui convient de refuser," Adam's head lifted from it's spot in his hands.

_French?_

"Rien n'y fait, menace ou priere; L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait, et c'est l'autre que je prefere; Il n'a rien dit, mais il me plait," She spun around, and her friends piped up behind her.

"L'amour est un oiseau rebelle," they sang.

"L'amour!" Blake chirped above their voices.

"Que nul ne peut apprivoisier," her friends danced and twirled around Blake.

"L'amour!" Blake sang again.

"Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle," the rest of the people in the square picked up on the tune, and Adam felt himself humming it.

"L'amour!" Blake was lifted into the air.

"S'il lui convient de refuser!" The finished, and Blake sang one final "L'amour".

"L'amour est enfant de Boheme, il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi; si tu ne n'aimes pas; Je t'aime..." as she continued, Adam subtly took in her features.

'La Belladonna' had a slim, hourglass figure with thick black flowing hair that cascaded down her back. She wore a black dress that slit at her left thigh and ended at her knees, showing off her slender legs, and she wore high heeled boots. Her face was flawless, with glowing amber eyes and cherry red lips. Adam''s breath hitched in his throat.

She was, in other words, perfect. Blake lifted her arms as she reached a high note.

"-garde a toi!" Adam felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Roman Torchwick, one of his close friends. Russet brown, side swept hair, scrawny, but bursting with fabulousness, is what he would use to describe himself. And, actually, everyone grudgingly admitted, he wasn't that far off.

"I think you've caught Blake's eye," he chuckled, gesturing at 'La Belladonna'.

"Blake?" Adam asked, confused at first but connecting the dots.

"La Belladonna." Roman stated simply. Adam nodded in response, and opened his mouth to say something, but Roman had disappeared.

"Hey there, stranger." A female voice said from above him, and he looked up to see Blake.

"La Belladonna," he greeted, keeping as straight a face as he could.

"You know me." She grinned. It wasn't a question.

"How could I not?" he shrugged, nonchalant. Her grin didn't falter, but inside, Blake was wholly and utterly confused. Nobody had ever been so... indifferent. "What do you want, Blake?"

"Nothing more than a chat with an incredibly handsome man." Adam raised an eyebrow, but it wasn't visible underneath the mask. Instead, he voiced his skeptism.

"You can't even see half of my face, Belladonna." Her grin faded, but a smirk quickly replaced it when she saw her opening.

"The best way to get to know someone is to go outside with them." Crimson eyes widened in surprise. "I'm free tonight, by the way. You can pick me up here." She called as she turned around, taking the rose out of her hair. She looked at it for a few moments, then tossed it at Adam.

"Think of me fondly, stranger." she entered the factory again just as the bell rang. Adam picked up the rose and dusted it off.

"Will do, Belladonna," He stood and walked out of the square. "Will do."

-X-

Velvet entered the square again and saw Adam's back as he left the crowd.

"Adam, darling! Adam!" She cried out, straining for the red head's attention. After a few step forward, she faltered, and anger flooded through her veins. Her 'fiance' was looking at the rose he was holding quite affectionately, and she immediately knew he didn't buy it for her. She hated roses, and he knew that. But then...

If not for her, then who else?

-X-End of Act I-X-

* * *

><p>And there's Act I, finished!<p>

Go put the french lyrics of the song into Google Translate because I'm too lazy to translate stuff.

That's all for now, so without further ado,

Pichu Gal, out.


End file.
